Candy's Plan
by TheFightingDragon
Summary: Candy's trying to get Dipper's attention with many ideas she doing with a little help. This is my first fanfic and I thought a CandyDip fanfic would be cute. Love doing crossovers with a bunch of shows. Rated T for brief language later on and mild inappropriate content.
1. Chapter 1: Stitching Some Ideas

It was a nice, warm day to do something random. Candy Chiu got an idea on how to get her crush to notice her, but to do it, she needs help from a guy friend. She tugged Shadow The Hedgehog with her in front of the computer store where Dipper Pines is already inside. After about two minutes discussing the plan with Shadow, she asked again to see if he's on board.

Candy: "Come on, Shadow! What do say?!" She said in a cheery mood.

Shadow: "I don't know... Sounds kinda deceiving..." He responded in a low tone.

Candy: "Uh... Yeah! That's the point! We're going to trick him! With a vicious network of lies!"

Shadow: "Ah." He said like as if he doesn't care about what she thinks or feels. Knowing Shadow, Candy knew this isn't going the way she hoped it would go. So she tried to bribe him.

Candy: "I'll even pay you! How does that sound?" She said really quickly.

Shadow: "How much?"

Candy: "Five... No! Ten dollars!" It got silent for a few seconds until Shadow spoke up.

Shadow: "Twelve dollars." He said with a voice he still haven't changed the tone or volume of.

Candy: "Deal!" She said as she started walking to the doors of the store with Shadow behind her.

Author's Note: Hey, guys! My first fanfic ever! I really hope it gets popular someday. Four more chapters to go! Let's see what happens.


	2. Chapter 2: Working or Not

Candy walked first inside the store, looking for you-know-who. She scanned the Electronics area and finally found him. Candy approached Dipper with normal speed with a standard greeting. "Hi, Dipper!" She said in a high, cheery tone.

The look on his face says he felt annoyed, but Candy ignores it. "Oh, great. What do you want?" Dipper said with a slump attitude. Dipper was already aware of her insane crush on him, but didn't find Candy attractive (as insane THAT sounds). He was just about to turn and leave the store until Candy raised her voice to get his attention.

"Huh? N-No! It's not like 'that' anymore!" Candy said, trying to calm his nerves. Dipper turned back to see what she's got to say to him. He responded with a curious thought and spoke, "Oh, really?" Candy nodded, still with a smile.

Her confidence was full and she confirmed him on what is going on while Dipper was all ears. "Yeah! I found myself a NEW man! A REAL man! A man who knows what a woman like me wants!" She said it so well to not make it look like a lie.

"Well! Who is Mr. Right?" He spoke sarcastically with a smile and an eyebrow raised, expecting an answer before he heard a deeper voice coming closer to them. "Greetings, Pine Tree boy." Said the darker figure.

"SHADOW?!" Dipper yelped in confusion and surprise. "Well? What do you think?" she said, hoping to get the results she was expecting. After about five seconds of awkward silence, Dipper spoke up.

"This has to be a trick. One of Shadow's low, despicable tricks, Candy. You can't trust him!" Dipper said like as if was both annoyed and worried. Suddenly, Candy feel a little annoyed as well with a lot of rage.

"Don't get jealous, Dipper! I've given you PLENTY of chances to be my boyfriend! And you didn't take ANY of them! And now I've gone out and found someone better, and that makes you mad! TYPICAL!" After all that of what she said, she calmed down a little with a couple of deep breathes, waiting for something else to happen, anything.

"Okay! Fine. I'm glad you're happy, Candy. Just be careful." He said normally and left.

All there was, again, long and awkward silence. "Can I have my twelve dollars now?" Shadow spoke a little shaky, but sturdy. Candy yelled back, "Hey! You know the deal! You don't get paid until I get laid!"

Author's Note: I'm sorry you guys, but I just can't help but feel like I got to put that joke at the end to make all of you laugh. What do you think will happen? Will she succeed? More will come very soon with a total five chapters and I will try to make these more longer too. Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3: Putting New Pieces Together

Half an hour later, Shadow and Candy retreated to a public park by the main fountain, thinking. "Alright, Shadow. We need a better plan than 'make Dipper jealous." Candy said like she was reading options off of a blueprint paper for ideas. "Agreed." Said Shadow, still thinking that maybe this is going a little too far to get a guy's attention. "But what?" Candy replied with a squint look, wondering if that too much thinking will hurt her brain or frustrate Shadow.

"Hmm... I got one. You know those forks you always tape to your fingers?" Shadow said normally. "Yeah?" Candy said with curiosity. "Scratch the hell out of him with those until he agrees to date you!" Shadow spoke up, raising his voice with determination.

"Hmm... No... I think I have a better idea!" Candy retaliated. Shadow spoke back, "Better than bludgeoning?" "Yes!" "I doubt it. Let's hear it." He said, felt a little rejected and disappointed.

At this rate, Candy and Shadow kept talking back to each other with Candy starting out with, "Well, Dipper will 'mysteriously' get two tickets to Team Chaotix's Restaurant in the mail tomorrow..." "Okay..." "And then, we'll go to the restaurant, with a table next to him!" "And then..." "You start beating on me and Dipper will come to my rescue!"

"I LOVE IT!" Shadow screamed with excitement, but then asked Candy about her safety. "Do I have to pull my punches?"

Candy shook her head crazy fast saying, "No! Too risky. Wail away on me!"

**Author's Note****:**** Oh, my God. How far does Candy have to go to make out with Dipper? Will this plan really work? Two chapters left and I promise they WILL be longer than these previous chapters. Watch out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Success So Far

The next day came by faster than we all think time itself always is. It was noon, and Candy and Shadow were close to the fishing docks by a small amusement park (like Santa Monica in California), where Dipper was currently talking with someone else at the time. Shadow and Candy quietly sneaked under the docks where Dipper's at. Shadow himself thought of a slightly different way of how the tickets should be sent to Dipper. Shadow taped the tickets to an empty, glass soda bottle he found laying near the lake and asked Candy to write a letter to Dipper about the tickets. He expects Dipper to know it's Candy's letter because it was her own words and hand-writing, hoping Dipper's really that smart to know it's not a prank by someone else's letter. Shadow also taped the letter next to the tickets and he shared the rest of his idea with Candy briefly and she didn't like it.

"Look, it's not that I don't think I can, it's just that I think I shouldn't..." She said, holding the bottle in her hands while twiddling with her fingers, looking down with a small frown. Shadow just ignored her feelings and continued to see things his way.

"Whatever! 'Shouldn't', 'Can't', it all spells 'Failure' in The Book of Shadow." He said his words with his eyes closed the entire time, arms crossed. This attitude of Shadow's is really starting to get Candy angry. She was starting to think getting Shadow involved with the plans she has was going to be a regretting decision.

"For the last time, you're not a book and there never WILL be a book named after you!" Candy blurts not too loudly for Dipper to hear them, holding the bottle in a position to be used as a weapon. Shadow stood still with his arms crossed, unaffected by Candy's tone. He finally opened his eyes, redirecting his own attention to Candy's and spoke.

"Ah-huh. Big talk from the first chapter of 'Candy's A Retard.' Just throw the bottle at him, you pansie!" Shadow said, a little ticked off now. "Listen, there HAS to be a better way to give him these tickets. Why don't I just mail them to him?" She said with a curious and worried look on her face.

"And wait for the slow-ass postal system? Oh, no. You throw that bottle at him, RIGHT NOW!" Shadow spoke back with a little extra force in the tone of his voice. After staring at each other for a while, she agreed with the idea, considering he made a good, valid point.

Candy looked up and tried to aim the bottle at Dipper before throwing it. "Well, here's to hoping I miss... I'd hate to mess up Dipper's SUPER-CUTE face." She said with disappointment. Shadow rolled his eyes. All he could think about was getting this thing over with. "Just throw the bottle, you lush!" He said, angrily.

Meanwhile, on the top of the docks, there was an argument. "Look, Knuckles, just because someone stole your paper doesn't mean that I did it and it DOESN'T make it a 'hate crime.'" Dipper said, trying to stand up for himself.

Knuckles gave him a suspicous look and retaliated. "Oh, this is a twist. I bet if YOUR paper was missing, you'd claim that an echidna did it, correct? You racist motherfu-" right until he was about to finish his sentence, he was interrupted with a glass bottle hitting the back of his head. "D'AH! OH, GOD!" Knuckles jolted. The sudden attack surprised Dipper. Rubbing the back of his head, he turned around quickly like he was in combat only to find a bottle on the floor (lucky the bottle didn't break on the floor when it fell, or worse: his HEAD). "Hey! It's that echidna hating place, Team Chaotix's Restaurant!" Knuckles' feelings went from enraged to a calm curiosity.

Dipper was intrigued by the mysterious gift, but was also curious about WHO sent them the tickets. "Really? Sweet! I've always wanted to eat there!" He said. "Heh. I'm sure they'll let you right in, Bluey. I bet they won't even call the cops on you on the way out." Knuckles protested. Dipper looked back at Knuckles with his standard small frown face by his last remark. "Knuckles, they called the cops on you because you start waving a gun around, not because you're an echidna." Dipper reminded Knuckles. After expecting the bottle, Dipper found the letter and carefully removed the tape off it, trying not to rip the paper.

"Oh, hey! There's something etched in here..." He read the letter out loud: "Dear, Dipper! I love you! Here's two tickets to our favorite restaurant! See you soon!" After reading the letter, Dipper's smile faded away. Knowing Candy, this is probably one of her sneaky plans trying to get him to be alone with her again. At first, he was thinking about refusing, but might reconsider because it WAS a nice, thoughtful gift Candy went through the trouble of getting for once and he could use this to his advantage to enjoy himself.

Knuckles' eyes widened a little as his brain was trying to put the pieces of the entire puzzle together. "So CANDY threw the bottle! That bitch!" He shouted nearly at the top of his lungs. "...THAT HATE, CRIMIN' BITCH! Dipper, I gotta run! I gotta go cave your racist girlfriend's head in!" Knuckles said with frustration, stomping off. Dipper looked upset. "Please don't call her my girlfriend. You know I hate that."

**Author's Note****: Perfect. Just PERFECT! We don't need anymore drama, right? WRONG! The last chapter coming soon! We'll soon hear for ourselves if this is working. Please leave a comment to tell me and everyone what'd you think of the story so far and what kind of ending you expect or want. This'll help me write my final chapter and to be sure if people are really reading my work, I'd truly appreciate that. Also, not to be mean or rude, but I want to be the kind of writer who keeps his word about posting/updating his stories; not like most of the other writers who "promise" to keep posting their stories. I'm sorry for being an idiot, but I just gotta free my mind a little from know and then. Anyway, final chapter. On the way.**


	5. Chapter 5: Now or Never

Candy arrived at the restaurant first a little early, around 6:25 PM at that. She found a table and waited for someone she'll recognize to come in. 50 minutes passed and she's getting a little impatient. She started to lose hope until Shadow came inside and made his way to where Candy is sitting. She smiled as he sat down at their table right across from her. She sighed with huge relief.

"Thanks for coming, Shadow! You have NO idea how expensive seats are at this place!" She said alertly, like she's making sure he got the message how important this means to her. She quickly looked around to see the restaurant. The place isn't perfectly clean, but it's not that bad. Espio plays some really great music with a piano, the chatty Charmy gets orders from the costumers and his boss who runs the place, Victor, which she finds his personality and not-so-serious yet kinda-serious nature really goofy. Shadow spoke back like he doesn't care, "You're right, I don't. Can we get something to eat?"

Candy thought this through very carefully, considering the amount of money she has saved up for anything, including the money she's saving for Shadow for helping her. Her mind continued to feud the possible decisions and finally agreed.

"We-ll... I GUESS we could get something to eat... But keep it small..." She said, a little unsure of herself if this is a good idea, but they're in a RESTAURANT. Of course they'll order something... to pass the time. Shadow plainly responded, "No problem."

Candy raised her hand to get somebody to come over to their table and Charmy quickly paced himself to rush at the table, halting to an instant stop to where he almost crashed into them. Afterwards, Charmy collected himself and did his usual greeting. "Welcome to Team Chaotix's Restaurant! Can I get you guys anything?" He said in a very annoying, high, happy tone.

"I want a salad and a large cream soda." Candy requested nicely. She wanted something healthy to keep her slender body figure for her and Dipper's future marriage, at least that's only what she's thinking. The LARGE cream soda is for the energy to keep herself active for the plot that her and Shadow thought of.

"Meat!" Shadow screamed excitingly, like if that was his only desire than anything else in the world. Never have I seen Shadow this excited since that part about 'beating me up in the plan' talk, Candy thought. Charmy shook up a little at Shadow's outburst, but then he nodded for both of their orders and left to get them. "Mmm... Precious meat..." Shadow assured himself.

Candy slumped her chin over the table with a boring sigh. "Well, Dipper can take his sweet time now." She said to herself without a care in the world. A few minutes later, Charmy came back with their orders.

"Here's some chicken, Shadow." Charmy told Shadow and placed his plate in front of him. "Yes!" Shadow cheered. "... And your salad with a large cream soda for you, young lady." Charmy told Candy while putting her order in front of her. "About time." Candy said to herself, under her breath. Charmy left the table to get other orders while Shadow and Candy started treating themselves to their meals.

Half an hour later, Shadow continues eating meat while Candy continues drinking some more soda. "More... MORE! BRING ME LOBSTER!" Shadow demanded while Candy finished her 3rd refill. Charmy came back with Shadow's new order saying, "Lobster, sir?" "YESSS! OH, GOD, YES!" Shadow jolted. The explanation for why Charmy got lobsters so quickly is because it's already cooked for another costumer there, but he gave them to Shadow instead because Charmy remembers how scary Shadow can be when he's angry or filled with rage.

Candy just then finished half of her 4th large refill of cream soda and started to get hiccups. "*hic* Where is he? Man, take your time, Dipper. I don't mind... Not at all. I don't MIND waiting..." She said with a disappointingly slur.

Shadow then started to get annoyed. "Quiet, you drunk! I can't taste the lobster with your constant whining!" He said with his mouth full. Candy's angry about the language he used on her and was about to start talking smack back at him.

"Drunk?! I told you, I've only had-" She stopped herself, for that she sees Dipper walking into the front entrance. She started to panic and warned Shadow. "Oh, Shit! Look! Shadow, quick! The plan!" Candy roared at Shadow when Charmy just gave Shadow his order on chicken-fried steak. "Plan? Oh, right!" Shadow remembered as Dipper neared their table, unaware that their sitting there until he got close to them.

Suddenly, Shadow got up from his chair and started to tackle Candy hard to the ground, screaming, "AND THAT'S FOR GIVING ME THE CLAP, BITCH!", punching her by her side roughly. "What?!" Candy yelped with pain, a little confused about what subject Shadow used as an excuse to brawl with her. Dipper jolted at the sudden, random, eventful actions that happened before him, scaring him a bit. "... AND IT BURNS ALL NIGHT LONG! I HATE YOU, GREEN-STRIPPED JEZEBEL!" Shadow continued his outbursts. At this point, Dipper found the courage to help Candy get out of it. Shadow just doesn't have the guts to punch Candy directly in the face since Candy begged him before not to hit her mouth so she could still talk fine enough to Dipper after all this blows over.

"Dipper! Don't listen to him! I'm clean!" She hurriedly yelped as Dipper came by her side and help her up. "Candy, are you alright?" Dipper asked while holding her, trying to put her back on her chair. "I'll be fine now, Dippy... Now that YOU'RE here to protect me!" She said with a lot of comfort in her voice, like as if she was snuggling with him. Dipper then revert back to his 'serious' look expression and asked her, "Did you just call me 'Dippy'?" Shadow then saw this as his chance to escape to give an oppritunity for the two lovebirds to connect.

"You'll be paying my clinic bills, whore!" Shadow shouted as he left the restaurant in a flash. After Dipper gave a dirty look at Shadow's actions, he collected himself together and started to leave the table, which Candy was trying to prevent, but was cut off when Dipper spoke.

"Well... If Shadow starts any more trouble, I'll be eating with Pacifica. Just come get us." He said, heading to a different table with Pacifica behind him. "Just between us girls, Candy, I might be getting lucky tonight!" Pacifica winked at Candy as she walked past her. Now, Candy's blood is boiling with rage after what she just saw. Candy sighed calmly.

"Well, THAT was smart! I never expected this whole plan to backfire!" She slapped her forehead. Then, Shadow came back quickly into the restaurant to where Candy is sitting. "Hey, Candy, can I get my 12 dollars now?" He asked with an open hand. "Oh, for crying out loud! Here! Now get out of here!" She growled, giving the promised money to Shadow. "Thanks!" He sincerely said, then bolted out the door.

"Arrg! Can this evening get any worse?" She frustratingly asked herself. Right there, Charmy gave her the bill. "Christ! I had to ask!" She said to herself again. From afar, Victor saw the situation from his post and got up to move towards her table. Charmy was asking Candy what's the matter when Victor came in between their conversation and said, "What does it look like, genius? I've been in this business for a while and I can tell for sure that 'look' on her face means she can't afford it." Victor then turned to eye Candy, which made her really nervous and scared, for being looked at with a serious look by a grown-up and a tougher dude (in appearance anyway).

However, Victor's got a weakness to girls, so he can't do anything cruel. "You know what? Why don't you just pay whatever makes you feel comfortable and we'll take care of the rest. Besides, I saw the whole thing, how Shadow just ditch you to take the bill. That's not right. I always watch what Shadow does when he's in my place. So don't worry about it, okay?" He said, smiled afterwards. Candy couldn't believe it. She smiled back and gave him a hug, thanking him for the generosity and left the restaurant.

Victor felt proud to be a good guy there. He turned to go back to his post when he got stopped by Espio, who by the way, got his arms crossed, staring at him plainly. "Did you let another female off easier?" Espio questioned Victor suspiciously, like he already knew what the answer is. Victor gave him his usual excuse: "Hey! You should always be kind to sweet, nice girls! Leave me alone!"

**_THE END_**

**Author's Note****: Finally, this comes to an end of my first story! I deeply apologize for the delaying makings of this final chapter, but trying to figure out how the ending should go was difficult for me. Please leave a comment about what you think about this story or request what kind of genre story you want with specific characters for my next ones. Also, I'm on break from college for two weeks, so I guess I have more free time to make more. Anyways, PLEASE leave a comment.**


End file.
